As a technique to optically couple a lens and an optical fiber, there is a method using an adhesive. As one of such techniques, there is a technique described in Patent literature 1, for example. In the technique described in Patent literature 1, an optical fiber is aligned using a pressing plate for a lens member (lens+guide groove) and is fixed with an adhesive. FIGS. 1A and 1B indicate FIG. 1 in Patent literature 1, and FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an optical coupling structure illustrated in Patent literature 1 and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the optical coupling structure illustrated in Patent literature 1. In the drawings, 1A denotes an optical coupling structure, 2A denotes a lens member, 3A denotes a lens formation section, 4A denotes a fiber retaining section, 5A denotes a collimator lens, 6A denotes a fiber guide groove, 7 denotes a pressing lid, 8 denotes an adhesive, 20 denotes an optical fiber, and 20a denotes a core.